Es por ti
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Un Song-Fic de la canción de Inspector de esta pareja donde narra los secesos mas importantes de su vida hasta lo que es ahora / *Song-Fic**Yaoi**Mpreg**Crack**OoC* mucho amor, amo, amo... pésimo Summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad :)


Bien este es un pequeño Song-fic que escribí con un cariño muy inusual, normalmente no escribo historias de amo pero creo que estoy inspirada... creo... y si... ya se que debo contis de mis otros fics pero tengan me paciencia por favor.. prometo subirlos...

Bien la mini-ficha del fic...

**Nombre/Canción:** "Es por ti"

**Artista:** "Inspector"

**Pareja:** Elle Lawliet x Light Yagami (L es el seme ¬3¬)

**Advertencias:** Algo de OoC, YAOI, Mpreg, Crack, mucha cursileria, cortito (para mi) y... creo que es todo :I .. bueno... ¡ENJOY! :D

* * *

**_Song-Fic _**

**Es por ti**

By: _Evangeline-Darkness12_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Abría con pesar sus parpados después de un sueño reparador… muy extraño en el, él no era del tipo de personas que dormían mucho, es mas ni siquiera dormía, eso se debía a la gran cantidad de azúcar que consumía a diario lo cual es sorprendente de que siga son su figura pálida y delgada.

Con sumo cuidado miro a lado suyo viendo una cabellera castaña, inconscientemente sonrió de alegría al recordad los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, si la mente no le fallaba… tenían aproximadamente 3 meses desde que comenzaron a tener una "relación formal"… y con formal me refiero a publico… realmente estaba agradecido de que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Mucho mejor… -se corrigió el mejor detective del mundo mejor conocido como L, ex investigador del caso Kira… y se preguntaran ¿Por qué ex investigador? Pues la respuesta es muy simple pero a la vez muy estúpida "amor"… se había enamorado de nadie más y nadie menos de su principal sospecho Light Yagami… todo había cambiado desde que en un descuido había probado sus labios sabor cereza, desde hai toda su cordura la mando al diablo… pero claro estaba un pequeño gran detalle: "Su amor buscaba su muerte" sin embargo… gracias a que Mello había incendiado la Death Note borrando todos los recuerdos de Light… desde entonces Light había tomado el interés sobre el detective iniciando así una relación en secreto.

_Hoy, agradezco sigas conmigo__  
__no fue fácil el camino,__  
__se que hablo por los dos__  
__También se, que pasamos malos tiempos__  
__Que dudamos seguirnos viendo__  
__Y al final paso lo mejor._

Ciertamente había varios problemas durante su relación, pues tenían que fingir que nada pasaba entre ellos delante del resto del mundo, pero cuando estaban solos era algo completamente distinto, L era mucho mas atento, expresivo y comunicativo mientras que Light era cariñoso, detallista y comprensible, pero MUY celoso, Elle a veces dudaba de su relación con el nipón pues no era la primera o la ultima vez que los dos peleaban por los celos del castaño.

-Lo siento… pero temo que me quiten lo que realmente amo… no quiero perderte - esa era la excusa que le daba en cada pelea, pero el siempre caía en ella… es decir ¿Cómo no creerle? L sabia que el nipón era alguien sumamente orgulloso, caprichoso, arrogante y muy cabezota pero si algo estaba seguro era que Light era alguien de buen corazón y de que sus sentimientos hacia el eran sinceros.

-Eres un tonto – le contestaba mientras lo abrasaba y le daba un beso en su frente – Sabes que al único al que amo es a ti… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

-Las que sean necesarias para el que mundo sepa que solo eres mio – respondió con su rostro rojo a mas no poder de la vergüenza, era verdad que había cambiado a lado de el peli-negro pero seguía siendo un cabezota orgulloso y no le era nada fácil confesar sus sentimientos.

L sonrió ante su respuesta.

_Y es por ti__  
__que el corazón se manifiesta__  
__La vida no sería una fiesta__  
__Si no contara yo contigo ooh_

-Y… ¿No te basta con saber TU que solo soy TUYO? – volvió preguntar pero con una sonrisa juguetona y recalcando las palabras.

-Nop… - le respondió sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil pero que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su amor.

-Eres un niño – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos a su amado castaño.

-… Pero su TU niño –contesto sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al mayor.

_Eres la respuesta a cada día,__  
__Eres mi coraje, mi alegría,__  
__Dejar de quererte yo no podría,__  
__Nunca cambiaría el sentimiento que me inspira._

-Light… - lo llamo L mientras daban un paseo por las playas del Caribe, hace una semana que estaban de vacaciones… el padre de Light, Soichiro… su "suegro" lo había estado molestando con cosas sobre "lastimar a su hijo", con "engañarlo", con subir a internet "porno gay" (si suena estúpido pero ustedes sabes que la mayoría de los padres exageran cuando se trata de los hijos).

-Dime Elle… - lo mira mientras toma su mano llamándolo por su verdadero nombre, hace meses atrás su novio se lo había confiado solamente a él, haciendo que Light se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

-Contéstame una cosa ¿Cuánto tenemos juntos? – pregunto mientras se sentaban en unas rocas de la playa, estaba atardeciendo y la luz de la atardecer era sumamente hermoso y romántico.

-Mmm… -se queda pensativo por unos momentos – tenemos juntos casi un año juntos formalmente y dos años con ocho meses a escondidas ¿Por qué?

-Por que hai algo que quiero proponerte desde hace mucho… pero quise hacerlo en el momento indicado… - contesto mientras se ponía de pie para luego arrodillarse enfrente de su pareja, lo había tomado de sus manos le daba una sonrisa radiante.

-Elle… -susurro el castaño impactado mientras sentía su cara arder.

-…Hace dos años… tu y yo tuvimos una relación con la que cada segundo que pasaba a tu lado era inmensamente feliz… pero ahora quiero pasar al siguiente nivel… Light Yagami… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – propuso mientras abría una cajita de terciopelo color azul mostrando un hermoso aniño de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de media luna.

-Elle… mi amor… ¡Claro que acepto! – contestaba mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su ahora prometido quien sin poder evitarlo derramo lagrimas de alegría – Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

_Hoy, agradezco sigas conmigo__  
__no fue fácil el camino,__  
__sé que hablo por los dos__  
__También se, que pasamos malos tiempos__  
__Que dudamos seguirnos viendo__  
__Y al final paso lo mejor._

Había pasado más de medio año desde que Elle le había propuesto matrimonio al amor de su vida… ahora… estaba enfrente a un espejo con un elegante esmoquin negro con una rosa roja, a su lado Watari lo ayudaba a arreglarse para el día mas importante para su querido hijo… ese mismo día se iba a casar… algo que sinceramente jamás se espero, en fin eso no evitaba que estaba orgulloso y feliz por su querido hijo.

-Te ves bien hijo – alagaba el mayor mientras ayudaba a su hijo a terminar de arreglarse para la ceremonia en la capilla de Londres.

-Gracias Watari – agradeció sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿No as visto como esta Light-kun?

-Lo siento Elle… pero no lo e visto desde ayer… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien - lo animaba mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Elle se la correspondió mas animado.

-En verdad… gracias Watari… - volvió a agradecer para luego dar un largo suspiro y encaminar hacia la salida y de hai al auto que lo esperaba afuera de la mansión para dirigiré a la capilla donde para ser sinceros no se esperaba mucha gente…

En la iglesia están sus queridos discípulos… Near, Mello, Matt y su "padre" Watari. Por otro lado estaba la familia de su amor, su suegra, su cuñada, los amigos de la Universidad, sin embargo eso no le tomaba mucha importancia… lo único que le interesaba era su prometido ingresar a la iglesia con un lindo traje blanco con un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y azules, tomado del brazo de su padre que mantenía una cálida sonrisa hacia su hijo.

-Te ves adorable mi amor – le susurro al oído con amor mientras ayudaba al castaño a subir las escaleras del altar.

-Gracias – agradecía mientras se sonrojaba y le sonreía – tu también te ves bien.

-Lo se – respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta haciendo que Light se sonrojara mas.

-Idiota…

-Pero así me amas…

-Bien… - interrumpió el padre de la iglesia dando por iniciado la ceremonia – Queridos hermanos… hoy nos reunimos con devoción para unir a estas almas en santo matrimonio…

El tiempo pasaba y con eso la misa llegando a la parte crucial de toda boda.

-Light Yagami aceptar a Elle Lawliet como tu esposo para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-…Acepto… - dijo con voz firme pero suave sin quitar su mirada de la oscura de L.

-Y tu Elle Lawliet… aceptas a Light Yagami como tu marido para amarlo, quererlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Yes… - acepta con un tono de elegancia y clase reluciendo el británico que es.

-Entonces… por medio del poder que se me a concedido los uno… lo que haiga unido dios… que no los separe el hombre… puede besar a su pareja.

En el instante en el que escucharon esas palabras Elle y Light se besaron con amor, pasión y cariño, los aplausos no se isieron esperar dando por terminada con éxito la misa.

-Te amo – le susurro Light con las mejillas rojas después del beso.

-También te amo… y prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días – le respondió besándolo otra vez sellando su promesa, Light dejo caer una lagrima de alegría.

_Y es por ti__  
__que el corazón se manifiesta__  
__La vida no sería una fiesta__  
__Si no contara yo contigo ooh_

Ya había pasado más de cuatro meses desde la boda entre Elle y Light, y durante ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado… Elle no quería dejar de ser L por lo que decidió establecerse en un solo lugar y con ello los llevo a Suiza…

-¿Por qué a Suiza? – pregunto el nipón a su marido en el avión en el que viajaban.

-Tu sabrás que Suiza es el principal exportador de armas en el mundo y fuerza militar ¿o no amor? Pues justamente por eso… es un lugar muy seguro… además tengo gente conocida aquí.

-Ah… ya veo… - decía sin mucho animo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta preocupado pues su marido a estado muy raro y con raro se refiere a enfermo, había tenido nauseas, mareos, dolores de cabeza y vómitos además de que a estado muy pálido desde hace unas semanas.

-Solo estoy cansado… no es nada – le respondió sin ponerle mucha importancia mientras se quedaba dormido en el asiento.

-En cuanto bajemos iremos al hospital – susurro para si mismo mientras miraba con preocupación a su castaño.

Las horas pasaron y por fin llegaron al aeropuerto L se encargo de llevar a su esposo a la casa que les había dado Watari como regalo de regalo de bodas hace tiempo pero no habían podido ir antes por varios motivos entre ellos era convencer a los padres de Light de dejarlo salir del país, al poco tiempo habían llegado a una GRAN casa en los suburbios privados de la capital de Suiza, era realmente hermosa, era de tres pisos con un gran jardín y una hermosa vista, L había dado la orden de ordenar las maletas con sus cosas en la casa mientras él se iba al hospital con Light quien no estaba de acuerdo.

-Elle… te aseguro que no a de ser nada, estas exagerando – intentaba convencer el nipón a su marido pero parecía no tener efecto.

-No Light… desde hace tiempo que as estado muy mal… no me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te pasara – le responde abstente de su respuesta mientras seguía con su camino y esperaban en el consultorio.

-Bien señores gracias por su paciencia – decía un hombre alto muy mayor de edad con apariencia amable – escuchen sobre los resultados que le isimos al joven Yagami… hai algo que deben saber.

-¿Qué ocurre doctor? ¿Light-kun esta grave? -preguntaba L muy angustiado mientras tomaba la mano de Light.

-No… no es malo… creo –susurro algo nervioso- verán… ahhh esto no es fácil decirlo… es que verán… en las pruebas de sangre que isimos descubrimos que el joven Light es un dócil…

-¿Un dócil? ¿Qué es dócil? – pregunto Light confundido.

-Docil quiere decir hombres que pueden engendrar – responde el doctor asombrando a los dos – Los resultados demuestran que el joven Yagami esta en cinta… tiene dos meses con exactitud.

L y Light se quedaron en shok, realmente aquello no se lo esperaban, pero no les molestaba, si no al contrario, en poco tiempo Light se tiro a los brazos de su amor con lágrimas de alegría.

-Mi amor ¿oíste eso?... vamos a ser papas – le susurraba con emoción Light a Elle.

-Si mi cielo… gracias… en verdad gracias… - agradecía una y otra ves mientras se abrazaba a su amor.

_Eres la respuesta a cada día,__  
__Eres mi coraje, mi alegría,__  
__Dejar de quererte yo no podría,__  
__Nunca cambiaría el sentimiento que me inspira._

Había pasado cinco años desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Light… en ese tiempo la felicidad era infinita en sus vidas… claro que Light durante el embarazo se ponía mas sensible, irritable, temperamental y gruñón, y claro cave mencionar que L era quien pagaba por todo eso, además de los antojos que le daban muy a menudo, Elle durante ese tiempo juro que se volvería totalmente loco por los cambios de humor tan drásticos que tenia su marido, pero le consta pues a los meses dio luz a un hermoso niño de tés pálida cabello negro y ojos castaños…

-Amor… -lo llamaba Light mientras Elle arropaba a su hijo de cuatro años para ponerlo a dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Light-kun? –pregunto Elle dirigiéndose con su pareja y lo abrasaba por la cintura.

-¿Por qué decidiste ponerle ese nombre? No tengo nada en contra pero por que justamente "ese" nombre - contestaba mientras miraba de manera curiosa a Elle, este le sonrió de manera tierna para luego encaminarlo afuera de la habitación de su hijo.

-Por que… hace mucho tiempo había una persona que era muy especial para mi… lo vi como un hermano menor, un discípulo… un estudiante… pero por diferentes razones nos distanciamos mas de lo que esperamos… el murió por mi culpa, "ese nombre" significa mucho para mi, marco mi vida para siempre en mucho sentidos… "Beyond Lawliet"… realmente significa mucho para mi…

-¿Por eso le pusiste ese nombre a nuestro hijo? –volvió a preguntar su marido intrigado.

-El nombre de Beyond es mucho para mi, mi hijo… nuestro hijo es algo valioso para mi… por eso… significa mucho el que él lo tenga.

-Entiendo… - susurro Light mientras abrasaba a Elle- Elle… ¿Cuánto me amas?

-Mas que mi vida… por ti lo daría todo… todo lo que e hecho hasta ahora es por ti… y solo por ti…

-Te amo… Elle…

-Te amo Light…

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**Evangeline:** Bien este es mi primer Song-Fic y mas mi primer fic de esta pareja y de esta serie... espero que sea de su agrado y me manden lindos review... por que recuerden que el mejor alimento de un escritor son los ánimos que los lectores le mandan :) ... si les gusto comenten y si no... pues tambien y si todo esta bien me animare a escribir otro fic de esta serie o de esta pareja... bueno hasta luego...

¿Merezco Review? OwO


End file.
